The present invention relates to a carton and carton blank for forming the cartons. More particularly, the invention relates to a carton and blank for packaging fragile articles such as bottles of perfume for example
It is known to provide a two part package comprising an inner cushion member and an outer carton, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,077 (KUHLMAN) or U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,796. However, in such cartons, the base, sides and tops of the article can be prone to damage when moved or stored.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art
One aspect of the invention provides a receptacle for packaging fragile articles comprising a plurality of side wall panels hinged together to form a collapsible upright tubular structure for receiving an article and an article support structure at the lower end of the tubular structure for supporting the article, wherein the support structure comprises a plurality of displaceable strips secured together such that when the tubular structure is erected from a flap collapsed form, the displaceable strips are automatically displaced into the tubular structure to form a supporting means. Preferably, at least one of the displaceable strips may be provided along its upper edge with a foldable flap for providing a platform for the article.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention, there may comprise two pairs of mutually hinged side wall panels, each pair having a respective displaceable strip wherein the displaceable strips are partially connected.
In one embodiment, the displaceable strips may be partially connected along a common lower edge.
Alternatively, a portion of the displaceable strips may be in face contacting relationship and are secured thereto. Optionally, the support structure may further comprise a pair of glue flaps to secure part of the displaceable strips together.
A second aspect of the invention provides a cushion member for placement into an outer carton comprising a plurality of side wall panels hinged together to form a collapsible upright tubular structure for receiving an article, and stabilizing means hingedly connected to the tubular structure for frictional engagement with the inside surface of the outer carton. Preferably, the stabilizing means comprises a friction panel extending from the tubular structure to one of the side walls of the outer carton. More preferably, the stabilizing means comprises a second friction panel extending from the opposing part of the tubular structure to an opposing side wall of the outer carton.
A third aspect of the invention provides an article carrier comprising an outer carton and a cushion member, wherein the outer carton has four side walls and the cushion member has a diamond shaped cross section with its four sides disposed intermediate the adjacent side wall of the outer carton wherein the friction panels are hinged respectively to two diametrically opposed corners of the cushion member.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides an article carrier comprising a plurality of side wall panels hinged together to form a collapsible upright tubular structure for receiving an article and top protection means hinged to the tubular structure wherein the top protection means comprises a first and second top panels hinged respectively to two adjacent side wall panels and wherein there further comprises a gusset panel intermediate and hinged to the first and second top panels. Preferably, there further comprises a glue flap struck from the gusset panel and foldably connected to one of the top panels which glue flap is adapted to be placed in face contacting relationship with the other one of the top panels.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming an article carrier for holding fragile articles, which blank comprising a first series of panels and a second series of panels, each series including opposite end panels forming the stabilizing means and medial panels for forming a tubular structure wherein the first and second series are hinged together along a common lower edge of the end panels.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming a receptacle comprising two pairs of mutually hinged side wall panels to form a collapsible upright tubular structure for receiving an article and an article support structure at the lower end of the tubular structure for supporting the article, wherein each pair of side wall panels having a respective displaceable strip for forming a support structure. Optionally, at least one of the displaceable strips is provided along its upper edge with a foldable flap for providing a platform for the article in a set up condition.
According to an optional feature of the sixth aspect of the invention, the displaceable strips are partially connected along a common lower edge.
According to an optional feature of the sixth aspect of the invention, the support structure may further comprise a pair of glue flaps to secure part of the displaceable strips together in a set up carton.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention there is provided a blank for forming a cushion member for placement into an outer carton comprising a plurality of side wall panels hinged together to form a collapsible upright tubular structure for receiving an article, and stabilizing means comprising a pair of friction panels extending from the tubular structure to one of the side walls of the outer carton.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a blank for forming an article carrier comprising a plurality of side panels hinged together to form a collapsible upright tubular structure for receiving an article and top protection means hinged to the tubular structure wherein the top protection structure comprises a first and second top panels hinged respectively to two adjacent side wall panels and wherein there further comprises a gusset panel intermediate and hinged to the top panels. Optionally, there may further comprise a glue flap struck from the gusset panel and foldably connected to one of the top panels which glue flap is adapted to be placed in face contacting relationship with the other one of the top panels.